


This Isn't the First Time

by BattlingBard



Series: A Super Journey [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, It's coming, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: Someone has to be the first to apologize. Everyone was against Kara, and continuously accusing her friend of being evil. Who else, but Maggie Sawyer and her dimple-filled charm?Maggie Sawyer: I’m honestly not one to interfere in other people’s lives, but she’s leaving town for the weekend. May as well get some time in together.Maggie Sawyer: Little Danvers would be happy to see you.Maggie Sawyer: Fuck it. I’m texting her.Lena Luthor: Well played, Detective. Well played.





	This Isn't the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Here's the next short one! How's the slow burn treating y'all? I'm first aide certified, if that helps.

“She hates me.” 

Alex turns to see Maggie standing in her living room with her hands on her hips. “She doesn’t-”

Maggie holds up a hand to still the coming protest. “Danvers, it doesn’t take a detective to detect what that glare means. She literally walked in here, stopped mid-ramble about Metropolis when she saw me, said “Detective Sawyer” with her Supergirl voice, pretended to get a text, and left.” She crosses her arms over her chest. “When has Kara ever come over with something to tell you, and left before you could even close the door after her?”

A heavy sigh escapes Alex, and she walks over toward Maggie. She places her arms on Maggie’s shoulders before sliding them down, so she can uncross her arms. Alex intertwines their fingers between them. “She doesn’t hate you. She’s just -”

“Pissed?”

Alex moves her head from side-to-side in a noncommittal gesture.

“It’s cause I arrested Lena.”

Alex sighs again.

“I think she may be madder at me about this than during that whole… thing with you and me.”

“Hey, at least she hasn’t gone off on you. James got the worst of it, and she hasn’t been going to the DEO since Lena was rescued.”

“What about you?”

She shrugs. “I kept my mouth shut. I mean… I had just told her that I would give her a chance. Plus everyone else was going about it all wrong, and she was beyond a point where she could be spoken with on the subject. I text her that night, and she told me that she was with Lena.” 

“What did you say?”

Alex lets out a breath with her cheeks puffed. “I told her I was happy Lena is safe, and that she can reach out to me if she needed anything.”

“So you two are good?”

“I think she just needs time to cool down, and maybe figure out why she was so upset.” Alex pulls Maggie to sit on the couch with her. “I don’t know what’s going on with this friendship of theirs… but I’m just keeping watch, and being ready in case something does happen. When Kara cares about someone, it’s hard to change her mind. And having Kara care for you can really have an effect on a person.”

“You’re such a softie, Danvers.” Maggie nudges Alex’s shoulders.

Alex playfully rolls her eyes. “Kara will get over it. Just don’t go hating on Lena in front of her.”

Maggie shrugs. “I don’t hate Lena. Sure, I thought she was guilty, and was kind of annoyed that Kara was trying to get in the way… But it’s part of the job. Sometimes, we have to deal with awkward situations with people we know.”

“And Kara gets that. She does, but it was a rough week for her.”

Maggie nods thoughtfully. “I should apologize.”

“She’ll be back by Monday morning.”

“No to Kara.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.”

* * *

 

Jess looks up at the sound of the elevator opening, and her eyes go slightly wide. She abruptly stands up, and rounds her desk to greet the familiar woman. “Good afternoon. How can I help you?”

Maggie pauses in front of the secretary blocking her path, and raises an eyebrow. Her badge is proudly displayed on her belt. Jess looks at her expectantly. “Is Miss Luthor in?”

The secretary swallows, and falters a moment. Her eyes go to the office door for a moment. Holding back an eye roll, Maggie walks around the secretary without a second glance. Jess goes after her after a few moments of shock, but she makes it to the door too late. Maggie pushes the door open, and waltzes right into the office. “S-sorry, Miss Luthor,” Jess winces when Lena looks up at them. “She um-”

Lena holds up a hand, and stands up. “It’s fine, Jess.”

Nodding, Jess backs out of the office, closing the door on her way out.

_ She can’t possibly be arresting me again… Not alone.  _ “Detective Sawyer.” She holds her chin high, and not a crack slips into her CEO mask.

_ Okay, guess it’s time to use some charm.  _ “I’m not here on business.” Maggie holds up her hands, palms facing Lena. The CEO continues to look at her. “May I?” The detective gestures to one of the chairs in front of Lena’s desk.

Lena’s eyebrow quirks slightly. She waves a hand toward the chair, and watches Maggie take a seat. She refuses to be the one to break the ice. Maggie crosses her legs at the knee, and looks up at Lena with a small smile that shows her dimples.  _ This is a much more charming side to her. What the hell does she want?  _ After making Maggie wait a few moments in silence, Lena takes a seat at her desk with her forearms resting on the top.

_ Holy fucking hell, man. Her glare may not be able to shoot lasers, but it’s way worse than Kara’s.  _ She takes a slow breath. “So I saw Kara this morning.”

_ Where is she going with this?  _ A sliver of a reaction flashes briefly across her face.

“Look, I’m not gonna apologize for doing my job.”

“I’m not asking you to.” Lena’s voice is sharper than she intends it to be.  _ If you could just get to the point... _

Maggie nods. “Right. I respect that… But, I’ll be honest, Kara is pretty pissed at me.”

The detective doesn’t notice Lena’s quick intake of breath.  _ She didn’t do something stupid, did she?...  _ Lena can’t help but feel lighter at Kara defending her. 

“Apparently, she has kind of gone off on some people. So I’m here to,” 

_ On some people? Kara… what have you been saying? And to whom?  _ Lena takes slow and measured breaths to keep her composure.

Maggie waves her hands around as she thinks of the right words. “Clear the air between us. Little Danvers cares about you, and I don’t want her thinking that I just see you as some evil bitch. I don’t.”

“So you’re here to… get your girlfriend’s sister on your good side?” Lena raises an eyebrow.

The detective shrugs. “Sure, but it’s not just that. I’m not sure Kara has it in her to stay mad for very long. However…” She leans forward with her elbows on her knees, while Lena tilts her head. “I’m very good at my job. No, I’m not referring to my handcuffing skills.” She smirks.

“Are you always this charming, Detective Sawyer?”

With a slightly smug grin, Maggie lets out a small chuckle. “When it calls for. I’m really not one for all the drama and petty shit. Anyways… What I’m trying to say is that I am more observant than the average person.”

“Detective -”

“Maggie.”

“Maggie… I’m sure you can imagine how busy I am after the events of the past weeks, so if you could just… get on with what you would like to say.”

“Okay, okay,” Maggie holds up her hands in a gesture of peace. “I want to make sure you know that I have nothing personal against you with the whole arresting you thing.”

“I understand, Detective. It’s all a part of the job.”

“Exactly.” She points at Lena for emphasis. “Deep down, I’m sure Kara gets that, but damn if the woman isn’t stubborn. And if anyone knows the stubborn side of a Danvers sister, it’s me.” She winks at Lena. “But back to me being the best detective ever… I can tell Kara wants you to be a part of her life more than just you two hanging out alone. She doesn’t think that’s possible. I’m sure of it. Don’t tell her I told you this, but Alex is the only person she’s actually talking to in National City besides you.” Maggie shrugs, and leans back in her chair. “I’m here to make sure she has another person.” She points gestures with both of her hands at herself.

“Which one of them talked you into this?”

“Neither,” Maggie laughs. “But, believe it or not, Little Danvers can hold a grudge… and she does it with a smile on her face.”

“My apologies for making her mad at you.”

“Nah,” Maggie waves off the apology. “It’s not the first time.”

“Is that so?”

“Yup, and I’ll tell you this… Kara delivering a threat with a shrug and a smile is something I can’t unpicture.”

“She threatened you?” Lena’s tone is full of intrigue.

Maggie shrugs. “It was probably the shortest, but secretly scariest shovel talk that ever existed.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt Kara can be imposing when the time calls for it.” Lena smirks a little.

Maggie adjusts a little in her seat. “She can be… when she wants to be.”

_ I wonder if she knows… Maybe I can have my own fun,  _ Lena’s smirk grows. “You know, Charles Dickens believed one’s clothes can affect their temperament. Those cardigans are quite soft, but Kara is no pushover. I seem to recall that suit giving her a much stronger presence.” Her eyebrow quirks as she pauses purposefully. “Yes, last time you were here, there certainly was a fire in her eyes in that blazer she was sporting, don’t you think?”

To Maggie’s credit, she only takes a slow breath in as she thinks of a way to steer the conversation to a territory she feels safer with. “She really does care about you, you know?”

Lena nods slowly. “It’s a mutual feeling.” She can’t completely fight the smile that’s threatening to take over her features.

_ Huh… Maybe Lois and I can have some fun with this… Wait, no… no getting involved.  _ “Does she know?”

Lena tilts her head in question. “That I care about her? I would assume so.”

It’s Maggie’s turn to smirk. “Not exactly what I meant.”

_ I’m not sure what’s worse… Lois’ forwardness or this…  _ Lena straightens her back, and opens her mouth to speak, but Maggie beats her to it.

“She really liked those paints. I saw her face when she found out there was an engraving on the bottom.” Lena uses every ounce of willpower to not react to that statement. Maggie’s knowing smile proves she wasn’t quite successful. “When Alex saw them, she thought they were from James or Winn, a couple of Kara’s friends from work. I didn’t.”

“Really?”

“Thanks to you, I won a bet over that.”

Lena’s eyebrows raise slightly, and she internally curses her lack of control over her features. “Do you two often makes bets on Kara?”

Maggie shrugs. “Not too often… only when it’s something really good.”

Shaking her head, Lena lets out a small laugh. “Should I be worried this talk today is really about another bet?”

The laugh Maggie responds with is genuine. “No, no,” She waves off the question. “Not this time.”

“This time?” Lena sounds only a touch skeptical.

“Eh,” She shrugs. “Once we starting seeing you around more, we’ll have more to bet on.”

“And you’re planning on seeing me around more?”

Maggie leans forward. “You really don’t think Kara is going to let you get away much longer not getting to meet the other people she loves in her life, do you?”

Lena tries to ignore the way her heart skips a beat, and comes back at a much faster pace.  _ There’s such thing as friendly love, Lena. Get over yourself.  _ “I’m not sure any of her friends will be thrilled to have me around.”

“Well, now you know that I personally wouldn’t mind. And Kara has chastised just about everyone, and, after this past week or two, I think everyone is ready to ease up. Of course, this all stays between the two of us.”

“Of course.”

“Look,” Maggie leans forward in her seat, so her elbows are resting on her knees. “Kara’s got a huge heart. Everyone knows that within a few minutes of being around her. What most people don’t know is that Alex does too. Under that tough bitch exterior… there’s a woman that loves and constantly worries for her little sister.”

“Noted.” Lena is growing uncomfortable with the openness of a near stranger - especially one that recently arrested her.

“So… are we good?” She laughs, recognizing the awkward tension. 

“We are fine, Detective.”

“Please… call me Maggie.”

“Very well… Maggie. It’s good to know that Kara has so many people in her corner.”  _ Unlike myself. _

Maggie nods. “She collects some great people… present company included.” She smiles at Lena.

“Are you always this kind and open to everyone you arrested, or is it just the ones arrested with false evidence?” She smiles to take any sting out of the words.

“Only the ones enamored by my girlfriend’s sister.”

Lena is taken aback.

“Relax… we really are going to have to work on loosening you up a bit before your first game night.” She continues to talk in the hopes that Lena will calm down. “I had my first one recently. The alcohol helps, but it helped even more that I already knew a few of the people there. But then again… not everyone can have my charm and way with words.” She winks with a laugh. “But with your IQ, Kara may be fighting off some people wanting to steal you as a partner… a game partner.”

_ Why am I still letting this woman sit here and talk? Damn, Kara must be rubbing off on me.  _ “I… will keep that in mind.”  _ No use arguing that I will likely never be invited to a game night. _

“Awesome,” She stands up with a smile. “Well, I have to get back to the station. But here,” She pulls a card out of her pocket. “My cell is on here. Text me later, so I don’t have to steal your number from Kara… or Lois. We can get a drink sometime, and I’ll give you all of the pointers for your first game night.” She sets the card on Lena’s desk, and turns to leave. Stopped with her hand on the door handle, she turns to Lena one last time. “I’m pretty sure Kara is free for lunch today.” She smirks. “Enjoy the rest of your day, Little Luthor.”

Lena blinks at the woman as she disappears from her office. “You too.” She sinks back into her chair.  _ What the hell just happened…  _ She shakes her head, and pulls out her cell phone. 

**Lena Luthor:** To avoid you and Lois Lane chatting about me, I will go ahead and give you my number now. - Lena

A response comes a few minutes later while Lena is going over a report.

**Maggie Sawyer:** I see why they call you a genius. 

_ Great… I’m already regretting this.  _ A small smile plays on Lena’s lips, as she wonders who else Kara will drop into her life. After her drunken night with Lois, she believes she can handle Maggie. “Maybe she won’t be my only friend here anymore.”

Lena sets her phone down, and takes a breath to get back to work. Just as she manages to focus, her phone goes off again.

**Maggie Sawyer:** Did you ask her to lunch yet?

Letting out a groan, Lena rolls her eyes while she puts her phone face down. Her phone buzzes with three more texts over the next ten minutes.  _ Yup. Regretting this. _

She lets out a breath when the texts stop. As soon as she focuses on her laptop, her phone buzzes with a phone call. With a frustrated groan, she answers. “Detective Sawyer, while I admire your persistence, I really don’t think-”

“Um, Lena?”

Lena’s eyes go wider than they ever have before, and her stomach jumps into her throat. “Kara?” She winces when her voice sounds more like a squeak than her usual low timber.

“Yes? Um, why did you think I was Maggie? Has she been bothering you?” Kara’s tone carries worry and frustration. “I will go talk to her ri-”

“No, Kara. No. Nothing like that.”

“Oh…” A few moments of silence carry between their phones. Kara finally clears her throat. “I uh… Maggie actually text me about this new restaurant near L-Corp. She’s probably just trying to use food to get me to stop being mad at her, but I don’t know. I haven’t responded. I mean, not to be rude, but it didn’t seem like she was just texting me. Like it seemed like a message just kinda being sent to multiple people. I don’t know why I got that impression actually, but as soon as I saw it, I thought of you. I mean having lunch with you. I mean since it’s near you, I thought maybe I could ask you to slip away for lunch with me. If you want. If you have time. If you don’t-”

“Kara…” By Lena’s tone, it was obvious she had been trying to get Kara’s attention for a little while. 

“Yes?”

“I would love to have lunch with you.”

* * *

 

On her way to meet Kara, Lena decides to check on the texts Maggie had sent her.

**Maggie Sawyer:** I’m honestly not one to interfere in other people’s lives, but she’s leaving town for the weekend. May as well get some time in together.

**Maggie Sawyer:** Little Danvers would be happy to see you.

**Maggie Sawyer:** Fuck it. I’m texting her.

**Lena Luthor:** Well played, Detective. Well played.

**Maggie Sawyer:** I don’t know what you’re talking about.

**Lena Luthor:** Yeah, yeah. Just for that, you’re buying the drinks.

**Maggie Sawyer:** You’re on.

**Maggie Sawyer:** Have fun on your date.

**Lena Luthor:** Goodbye, Detective Sawyer.

* * *

 

Maggie laughs at her phone screen.  _ I hope Lois has this much fun with Kara.  _ She decides to send a text to Lois.

**Maggie Sawyer:** I did something.

**Lois Lane:** And you said I would be the one to meddle.

**Maggie Sawyer:** I’m not the one that got Lena drunk.

**Lois Lane:** Irrelevant. Okay. Spill. I need all of the details. Now.


End file.
